


Ianto's Legacy

by R_4_L



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established relationships from cannon universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Children of Earth' and before 'Miracle Day' Gwen looks for meaning in Jack's departure, the death of her friends and what he left in her care.  Ianto's journal holds the key to unfulfilled dreams and she enlists Martha's help to make them a reality.  The future of Torchwood Cardiff and Jack's bloodlines are at stake; what will Rhys say when Gwen gets pregnant again?</p><p>Deals with the after affect of a major character death, and follows the cannon timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters owned by BBC One. Torchwood Children of Earth written by Russell T Davies, John Fay and James Moran. Torchwood Miracle Day written by Russell T Davies, Doris Egan, Jane Espenson, Jim Gray, John Shiban, Ryan Scott, and John Fay. 
> 
> While I have made assumptions of what the characters were thinking to further my story, I did not intend any copy write infringement and therefore have bolded the text that I quoted directly from the show, and made inferences to what I beleive they were thinking and what was going on in the background. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Jack stood by the crater in front of Roald Dahl Plass and looked at what was left of Torchwood 3. He was immensely glad that the emergency protocols had automatically activated five days ago, when the hub registered the bomb just before it blew. Tears streamed down his face as he recalled looking into Ianto's eyes going up the lift; leaving him behind in the hub with a bomb in his gut. The protocol was one he had devised for just such an attack, 'Ok,' he smiled to himself, 'the thought of a bomb implanted inside of HIM, wasn't what he'd been planning against, but the destruction of Torchwood 3 was.' Everything that had been tagged with a microdot, was transported to an underground warehouse. Being the oldest Torchwood operative had allowed him to launch the program across all Torchwood Divisions, with the help of the senior officers even if they were unaware of it at the time. The archives that Ianto had worked so hard to get into shape, the weapons and artifacts that they had confiscated, the computer server and back ups, and Jack's desk, including the special drawer. The one that held his mementos from his time here, pictures of past loves and friends. They couldn't do the entire morgue though, only the small fridge that held all the blood samples and freezer unit from the hot house that held all the seed pods and cuttings. Jack winced with the thought of the bodies, past teammates and aliens including his brother, who had been incinerated. The three weevils in the holding cells, they would be gone too.

He prepped a quick email to be sent to Gwen and Rhys as soon as he was out of orbit, giving her the access codes and directions. He prayed she followed them. He couldn't stay here anymore. Everywhere he looked he saw his failure to keep those he loved alive. Gwen would look after the warehouse, she'd keep his memories safe until he could handle them without breaking down. She was pregnant and due in 6 weeks, he'd already set up a trust account for the child and left the rest for them. After all the money meant nothing to him now. Gwen, the heart of Torchwood, the one to make sure they all stayed human, she was the one who was important.

Jack made a mental note to make sure he kept track of the time here on Earth, he wanted to make sure he came back before she died, and before the baby got too old to know who he was.

He sent a text to Gwen letting her know where to meet him. He'd made a promise to her and Ianto after the last time. Never again would he leave without letting them know. So he'd meet up with her and tell her he was leaving. He was going further then traveling around the world. This time he need to leave Earth behind. He'd managed to get a quick message through to space, it was lucky enough to be picked up by a cold-fusion cruiser passing by, waiting for him. Jack climbed into the jeep and drove just outside of Cardiff. The hill was one that he'd brought Ianto to often for evening picnics. Nothing around and the lights of the city below. He loved it here, it was one of the few spot he'd found that would remind of what he did what he did for so long, why he helped to fight for this planet; but right now the pain was too deep.

Jack saw the flash of headlight just below and knew that Gwen and Rhys would be there soon. He hadn't given Rhys enough credit before; thinking the man not good enough for Gwen; but he had proven his worth. Jack knew she was a little bit in love with him, mixed with some hero-worship maybe, if his ego wasn't in the way. He knew her feelings for Ianto had blossomed and deepened after the loss of Tosh and Owen. Ianto had gone on in depth about how Gwen had taken over the team when he had disappeared with the Doctor. He knew the young welshman had admired her and the two of them had formed a bond that was more than friendship but not quite romantic love.

Rhys and Gwen walked up the hill towards him, Rhys complaining about his feet being cold and Gwen looking beautiful, her stomach round with child and a twinkle in her eye. He told her of his plans, the pain almost too much to hide. She'd found his communicator and fixed the strap for him.

" **Are you ever coming back Jack?" she asked tears in her eyes**

**"What for?" He knew his own eyes glistened to.**

**"For me," Gwen's voice broke a little as she forgave him, "It wasn't your fault."**

**"I think it was."**

**A tears fell down her cheek as she shook her head, "No."**

**"Steven and Ianto, and Owen and Tosh and Suzy and all of them; because of me."**

**"But you saved us, didn't you?" Gwen wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to keep her heart from breaking.**

**"I began to like it, and look what I became. Still, I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one." Jack wondered if this was how the Doctor felt, when he left his companions behind. The temptation to misuse the knowledge he and the Doctor had to avoid this pain was right there. He could do so much damage.**

**"But they died and I am sorry, Jack," Gwen cried, "but you cannot just run away. You cannot run away."**

**The transport beam started, "Oh yes I can, just watch me." Jack's last vision was of Gwen, tears streaming down her face, her heart in her eyes. He knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't stay. He couldn't. It would kill him for sure.**

Jack stepped off the transporter pad and let the tears fall. He activated the cell phone he'd left in the jeep on the small planet so far in the distance. Gwen and Rhys would find it, the registration was already in her name. He typed a few more commands into the vortex manipulator, before he tried to forget the last five years; at least temporarily. 'After all,' he laughed to himself, 'he did promise Ianto that he'd never forget him,' a smirk worked its way across his face, 'as if he ever could.' The perimeters were set, if Gwen's name came up on any hospital, police or secret service record, regardless of the country, he'd be notified. Just because he couldn't stay didn't mean he wouldn't look out for her. That finished he went to find his host and see what he needed to do to secure his passage to somewhere, anywhere.

Rhys and Gwen were sitting in the car. He didn't know what to say. He watched Gwen, the tears streaming unchecked down her face, he knew she loved him and wouldn't leave him, but he also knew that she loved Jack and he understood it, sort of. He still couldn't believe she stayed with him, that she married him and was carrying his child. Rhys knew he resented Torchwood: Ianto with his tailored suits and perfect manners and Jack. Captain Jack. Jack with the world war II outfit and cocky grin that pulled Gwen in. Gwen was hurting, her heart breaking. Rhys put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "It'll be alright love" He muttered rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder trying to give what comfort he could.

The chime of her phone sounded loud in the quiet of the night. "What the bloody hell," Gwen swiped at her face, angry at the world, "who the hell is sending me a bloody text at this time of night." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and opened the app. "It's from Jack," she laughed, "the bloody bastard," the tears started to fall again. She read about the jeep and the secure laptop locked inside and the instructions in the email to come that she was to follow. "He left me a bloomin jeep."

Rhys followed Gwen's directions until they found the army green jeep. Gwen pressed her birthdate into the numerical lock and found the key right where Jack said it would be. "I'll follow you home, Rhys." She gave him a kiss and climbed in and started it up. Taking a deep breathe to steady her nerves, she just about broke down again. It smelled like Jack. Oh christ how was she going to survive. She'd lost Tosh and Owen; but Ianto and Jack had been there and they'd helped each other through it. Now Ianto was gone, she and Jack had grieved separately, and now he was leaving her. "Damn it. Jack!" She yelled in the quiet of the interior, banging the steering wheel in pent up frustration. She slowly followed Rhys down towards Cardiff, "why'd you have run away and leave me."

Gwen carried the laptop bag into the house she and Rhys had bought, put it beside the bed and crawled in. Rhys laid down behind her and held her a while. It was 6 AM when she next woke, her eyes dry and scratchy, but the babe sitting on her bladder forcing her to get up. After Rhys had left for work, Gwen sat down on the settee with the bag and opened it. Pulling everything out of the bag first, she smiled when she noticed a small metal box and a worn black leather journal. A bracelet about 3cm wide, with lines of gold, copper and bronze engraved on the top in geometrical designs, almost like an enlarged section of a computer chip, gave her a moments pause. She set it aside and opened the laptop. Placing her thumb on the biometric scanner, entered in Jack's favorite drink, and Ianto's birthdate and waited. The file that automatically opened was a letter, from Jack. He told her of the protocol, the one that transported all of the dangerous alien tech, the stuff no one else knew about. He told her where the warehouse was, and how to get in. He told her of the software running on the laptop and how it would monitor the rift, but for her not to worry too much as the explosion helped stitch it close, and U.N.I.T. could do their own jobs for once and keep an eye on most of it. The bracelet was the front door key to the warehouse, a monitor for the rift, and it would let her know that he was still alive. It pulsed softly when she put it on, like a heartbeat, comforting. The last page was hardest to read. It was personal and not written like school instructions. Gwen teared up again as Jack's words of love and loss scrolled across the screen. He regretted not telling Ianto sooner that he loved him, trying to protect his own heart, so he wanted her to know that he loved her and would cherish the memories he had of intrepid PC Gwen Cooper who had turned into a valuable member of Torchwood. The last paragraph surprised her. Jack had named her a trustee of his estate. Not only did she have controlling shares of the land and stocks he owned, but access to his bank accounts too. He told her to take the money for her and Rhys. He'd had an account set up for the baby. Gwen smiled and rubbed her stomach taking comfort from the small movements beneath her hands. She would transfer some money to her saving account, but the rest would remain for Jack. He was coming back, and he'd need it then.

Gwen took the journal into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Coffee was out right now too much caffeine for the baby, besides neither she nor Rhys could brew a decent cup. She sputtered out the mouthful of tea when she saw Ianto's perfect handwriting inside the journal. Slamming the book shut she stood there, braced against the counter, her eyes closed and grasping for breath. Coffee-Ianto. The two were inevitability linked. She was thinking of one and the other appeared. This was Ianto's journal. Did she want to read it? Could she read it? Would he want her to? Gwen pressed the journal to her chest as if trying to hold her friend once more. No, she couldn't read it yet. She carried it back to the couch and laid it on top of the now closed laptop, resting on the coffee table.

Holding the tea cup in both hands, Gwen stared at the metal box, trying to ready herself before opening it. She set her tea aside and lifted the box onto her lap. Her fingers caressed the worn lid. It looked like an old lunch box, yellow with wide silver bands on either side and a simple silver handle. So plain, she chuckled at that thought. That was Jack; hide things in plain sight, something so obvious as to be overlooked, something a child would put their treasures in. She sucked in a steadying breath, knowing in her heart of hearts what lay inside. Lifting the lid Gwen saw the photographs. The top one, pictured the six of them just in front of the water tower. Her fingers trailed over the faces of her friends now dead, she lifted it to her lips and gave a kiss. "I miss you all," she told them. The baby gave a tremendous kick and Gwen laughed, "alright, enough maudlin thoughts is that it?" She took out that one picture and the one below, she go down to the copy place later and make herself a copy of these two photos before returning them to the box. The rest were Jack's and she was just hanging on to them for him. She saw edges of photos worn with age under the newer ones. Maybe later she'd go through them but for now; these photos were like Ianto's journal. Items in her possession for safe keeping only.

When Rhys came home that night he saw the group photo stuck to the fridge and smiled. He might not have liked that Jack often put Gwen in dangerous situations with Torchwood, but he did respect what they did and how they cared for one another, always. His fingers stoked the picture. Gwen had lost three good friends in the fight to save Earth; and while Jack was still alive, it was almost like he was dead. Rhys thought of his own co-workers at the hauling firm, there had been one that had passed due to health reasons, and another two who died in traffic accidents, not to mention the seven that moved out of the area and that wasn't counting the number who had quit. Ten, he thought. He'd lost 10 co-workers this year, 10 people he wouldn't see again out of an office of 35-40; and only one or two were close enough that he would genuinely miss them. Gwen had lost her entire office, plus the building itself. He grabbed a lager out of the fridge and went into the bedroom. There was Gwen, laying down. Rhys grabbed the afghan from the bottom of the bed and pulled up over her shoulders. Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "rest love." He went back to the settee and turned the Telly on low. He make supper when she woke. Gwen would be alright, it would just take some time.

 

It was in the month after Anwen's birth that Gwen started reading Ianto's journal and going through Jack's photos. She kept both hidden from Rhys, not ready to share them with him, fearing he'd take it the wrong way, and not entirely sure herself if it would be wrong. Turning a page, Gwen read aloud to her daughter, Ianto's thoughts put to paper. She didn't know what she'd do when she got to the more intimate entries that she was sure were in here; but for now the tales of rushing around Cardiff to collect alien artifacts and his impressions of the group might be embarrassing, but they were safe enough. They brought her a measure of comfort too. It was when she was alone in the bath that she read of how the stoic Welshman had fallen for his brazen over the top boss. She learned of how torn he was, on the heels of Lisa's death to have these feelings for Jack. How he'd been attracted even before she had died. While Ianto didn't wax poetic about his first time with the Captain, he was eloquent and heart felt. By the end of the journal Gwen could see how much Jack meant to her friend, of dreams they had talked about and the ones that Ianto had kept to himself.

The pictures in Jack's tin held much of the same emotion. There were pictures of Jack through out the 150 some odd years. Gwen giggled at the pictures of Jack with the high neck lace collars of the 1850s. The huge mutton chops of the 1900s. The mustache and long hair of the 1970s, but through it all his face was the same. There were photos of others too and Jack's careful writing on the back gave her names and years. She noticed that starting about 1920's there were Torchwood group photos. On the back of each, behind each person was a name and a year. Gwen figured it was the year they died. There were a couple of Jack paired with a woman or occasionally a man. These were clearly personal shots. One showed Jack and a shorter man with a thin mustache and a little chin beard; although it could be more of a goatee. On the back was written Angelo, 1927, Manhattan. She recognized Estelle with Jack in casual dress, sitting on a park bench. Her's was another picture with only a first name, place, and date on the back. There were two wedding photos. The first from about 1910. Gwen found a matching photo for the 1910 wedding taken years later of Jack and his wife with a child. The names and date on the picture again showed when it was taken, although she noticed that he hadn't always used the name Jack Harkness. The second date and the word 'fire' let her know that the young family had not survived. The other wedding photo from the late 1960's, she recognized the second 'wife' as being someone from one of the Torchwood photos. So Jack had married a co-worker the second time. There was another of Jack and his wife with a girl of about sixteen. Melissa and Lucia. A third photo showed the two women and a young boy. On the back was Mary, Alice and Steven; Gwen thought the women's names were Lucia and Melissa. 'Likely had to change their names because of Torchwood' Gwen thought to herself . The second date showed that Jack's second wife had died in 2006 from natural causes. The words under Steven's name brought tears to her eyes and a lump in her throat. It merely stated '2009' and 'Jack'. He named himself as Steven killer, when it should be labelled as 456. While the photos could serve as joyous reminders of friends and lovers, Gwen figured Jack used them more as penance. At the very bottom in his precise handwriting was a list of ways to die. "Oh Jack," Gwen looked at the morbid list: stabbing, gunshot, starvation, stampede, drowning, fire, electrocution, hanging, poison, it seemed endless. All she could think of was: Had he been alone? Did he have someone like Ianto who had given him a hug every time he found out that Jack had died.

Gwen stored the box of photos and Ianto's journal back inside the laptop bag. She needed to find somewhere safe for them. Thoughts flew around Gwen's head. She hadn't been to the warehouse, hadn't wanted to risk going there and being drawn back in, but she had a thought based on Ianto's last entry. She bundled up Anwen, grabbed the laptop and diaper bag, shoving her wallet in the later, because really three bags? and headed down to the jeep. Once out on Teigr Way, Gwen found the small street that meandered it's way down towards the water. The small overhang hid the jeep from sight and the color allowed it to blend into it's surrounding. Instinctively Gwen knew this was why the jeep was army green. Balancing Anwen on one hip and the bags on the other shoulder she headed for the rock formation to her right. Her bracelet warmed up slightly, and Gwen's fingers traced the bronze line. A section of rock moved silently and Gwen walked into the warehouse. The hallway was bare concrete with single bulbs casting dimly lit circles every three meters, the solid door at the end required a biometric pass just like the laptop. Once again Gwen wondered when Jack had done all of this, and who else was allowed to enter. The door rolled open, another cog wheel like the one from the hub. Gwen blinked back tears, not wanting to cry, just wanting to check something out. Inside it was literally a warehouse. Rows of shelves full of containment boxes were on her left, to her right was a work area. Two computer work stations, a desk, a medical table and lab equipment were set up as if waiting for a team to start their day. Behind it was the word Torchwood spelled out in subway tiles. For a moment Gwen thought it was the section of the wall from the hub, but quickly realized that these tiles were clean, newer and a different colour. Recognizing Jack's desk from the hub, she walked towards it, and set down the laptop. Gwen glanced around and found a cot shoved up in a darken corner. She laid her daughter down, and placed the diaper bag beside to act as a temporary buffer. Sitting at Jack's desk she saw his coffee mug still had a mouthful of coffee in it. Fearing it would mutate too much, Gwen dumped the liquid and washed it; carefully, placing it back where she had found it. She dug out the tin of photos and journal from the computer bag and put them front and center on the desk. Walking away before the tears fell Gwen booted up a nearby computer and logged on. Her Torchwood ID still valid here. Checking the file Jack had asked her to start with, she saw that the only others that had access were Jack and Martha Jones.

"Okay. Martha Jones. Yeah that was fine. She'd been a lot of help, she'd even come down for Tosh and Owen's funeral. And working with her in Cern, yeah," Gwen's talked aloud, her thoughts half formed. Her voice like her thoughts bounced all over the cavernous warehouse, "Martha would be fine, I need someone to back me and bounce ideas off of if need be. Someone who I don't have to explain the rift too."

The computer system showed her a schematic of the warehouse layout, the alien tech and archives would be fine as they were. She would explore them at a later date. It was the little medical bay that held her attention. If it held what she thought it did. Gwen wasn't sure what she was going to do. Could she do what she was thinking of. Gwen took the large vials out of the fridge labeled T3 and sat down on the floor holding them in her hands, looking over at Anwen. Could she do this? Was it even possible? Should she tell Rhys? She looked at the dates on the vials and back to her daughter, just waking up from her nap. She gave the vials a kiss and put them back in the fridge to keep them safe. She knew the fridge would keep the biological material safe and viable for up to three years thanks to the tech involved. She closed down the computer, picked up Anwen and her bags and left. She'd come back later to explore. Maybe she'd ring up Martha and they could chat. The more she thought on that, the better the idea sounded. Well, they'd have to meet up, no way was she talking about any of this on any phone line or anywhere CCTV could record it.

Driving back home, she stopped at the Tesco to grab something for supper. She could at least have a meal ready for Rhys when he came home. She set Anwen in her swing and started chopping up veggies for a stir fry, chatting to her all the time. She had about an hour before Rhys got home. Supper was simmering away and the kitchen was cleaned, as she reached for the laptop and sent a quick note to Martha that she wanted to meet up. The sooner she did this and got all her facts in a row, bounced ideas off of Martha the longer she had to think about whether or not to include Rhys. The bing came back quickly, showing that Martha was at her computer too. Gwen worked out the code as to where and when it would be safe for them to meet. A week from today, after lunch, she'd be in town and she wanted to meet Anwen.

The next day she called Rhiannon, Ianto's sister. Something about the plan in her head made her want to try and connect with her again. The last time they'd talked was shortly after the reading of Ianto's will. That he had named her executor had been a bit of a surprise. Ianto had some very specific instructions. He outlined his thoughts regarding a trust fund he had set up for Rhiannon and her children Mica and David. Gwen had spent some time monitoring the accounts and realized that Rhiannon was nobody's push over. The money Rhiannon received had been used to pay off some bills but nothing extravagant, the money for the kids hadn't been touched. Rhiannon was a steady figure, Gwen hoped they could be friends but wasn't holding her breath. Rhiannon walked into the coffee shop and sat down across from Gwen.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come." She began, "every time I think of you all, the only thing I can think of is Ianto's dead because of you."

Gwen just sat there and nodded.

"Why now?" Rhiannon's voice reflected her annoyance with Gwen. Gwen didn't know her brother, didn't love him like she did.

"I'm only just able to function and think of them without bursting into tears." Gwen replied, "I know you feel we didn't know him, and maybe we didn't. Not his background, not where he went to school, or what he was like as a child I mean. I know he said his dad was a master tailor and that he wasn't, but so what. Those things weren't important in who the 'Ianto' I knew was. The man I spent the last five years with that's the one I miss. His sarcastic comments, they way he dressed, how often he'd just take my jacket and mend it. He was a steadying force for us. The rock we all relied on." Rhiannon started relax. "Ianto was the one to make sure we were fed and had our tea, and I know that sounds trivial, but he was..." Gwen stopped. She just couldn't find the words. "Jack always implied that we represented different... characteristics I guess you'd call them. Tosh was our 'brains' the one who came up with ideas and plans. Owen was the 'jackass, jump first and look later' but he was also there to patch up our hurts. Jack was the 'dreamer, the sage mentor' although he'd hate that description. I was the 'heart' I guess, the one to remind all of us why we were in this job, the human elements. And Ianto. He was our 'spine' the one to make sure we could go on because he gave us strength. When Tosh and Owen died, Ianto and I leaned on each other. I really did love him, and I miss him something terrible. He was everything good and kind." Gwen chocked back a sob, "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything. Mica and David too. That you can call me. You were too important to him for me to forget. I know that he would help look after Anwen and Rhys if I had died instead of him. I want us to be friendly for that reason Rhiannon, because Ianto was my best mate, and I'm doing this for him as well as for me." Gwen pressed a small envelope into her hands before getting up and walking away. Rhiannon would either accept the olive branch or not. Bugger it. She hoped like hell she hadn't screwed up, but she was going to keep her eyes on the Davis family whether Rhiannon gave her approval or not.

Still at the table, Rhiannon sat there with mouth slightly open. By gods but Ianto had some interesting friends. She opened the envelope and pulled out three sheets of paper, a pair of photos and small business card. The papers were obviously copies of pages from Ianto's journal. Something he'd taken up in grade school and continued on with. Seeing her brother's handwriting brought a smile to her face. The words spoke of his love for her and her kids and how he liked Johnny, but enjoyed giving him a rough go if it. He wrote of his dreams for the future and how he wished Rhiannon would understand and accept his relationship with Jack, even as it confused him. Rhiannon knew that she would have. The pictures showed six people all laughing at the camera and each other. There was Ianto and Jack and Gwen and three others she didn't know. The back only said 'T3 2008'. The other was of Jack and Ianto, the love between them glaringly obvious. The card was simply Gwen's phone number. Rhiannon put everything back into the envelope and left. Ianto had some really good mates, the least she could do was to be friendly with them. She'd keep in contact with Gwen, after all she was right; it would have been what Ianto would want.

 

The one thing that Gwen absolutely loved about the jeep Jack left her, was that one simple button would let her know if anyone messed with it overnight. So far no one had tried, but she checked every time she climbed in the drivers seat. Gwen drove to the train station and picked up Martha. She cooed over the baby and they talked about silly everyday things. Martha talked about her new fiancé, a wonderful man named Mickey who had also known Jack. Gwen drove out to the hill where she last saw Jack. It seemed fitting compared to what they were going to talk about. Martha took Anwen as they climbed the hill, Gwen set out a blanket like they were going to have a picnic.

"How are you Gwen?" Sitting beside Gwen, Martha looked worried, she cradled Anwen to her as if holding her would bring back her friends, and she hadn't worked with them as closely as Gwen had.

"Honestly, it just day by day now," Gwen's welsh brogue was thick with emotion. "Jack, well he barely stayed for Ianto's service, disappearing that night. Galavanting all over the world, and now he's gone off world, and I..." Gwen trailed off. "Martha, what do I do? Some days I'm barely hanging on. I know Rhys just doesn't understand," her voice held an almost frantic tone to it.

Martha set Anwen down and wrapped her arms around Gwen. The two women watched Anwen squirm on the blanket. "When I was with Jack, before. With the Doctor. You know when he disappeared there. He was different from the way I saw him with you at Torchwood. With the Doctor, Jack was, I don't know. I want to say distracted. Whenever he talked of you all here, he had this far away look in his eyes and his voice changed; especially when he talked of Ianto. It's why, when given the chance, I had to come to meet you all. I'd heard stories of Jack from the Doctor. I'd met him for myself. I knew how Jack was brave, strong and honorable. I'd seen it. Jack and I both walked away from the Doctor, me because I was falling in love with him and he didn't see me and Jack because of your team. When I saw how he was with you, I knew he'd made the right choice, but I also knew how much it was going to hurt him." Martha reached in her purse for a bottle of water and took a drink. "I knew he was immortal, and with what you all do and seeing it first hand. Watching Owen get shot. I knew that he'd outlive all of us by a long shot. It the hazard of the job." Martha's wry grin was reflected in Gwen's face.

"Yeah, I always wondered why there was no pension plan." Gwen remarked.

Martha looked at her and broke into laughter. It was contagious, the two of them laughing on the hillside, arms around each other and Anwen on her stomach, smiling at them both.

"Did Jack send you an email about a warehouse?"

"Well I received an email, but it was him letting me know that he was leaving and would be out of touch for a while. I took that to mean he was going off world." Martha laid down on the blanket on one side of Anwen and looked up at the bright blue sky with it's wispy clouds, "he mentioned that if U.N.I.T. needed anything Torchwood related to contact you but only if it was of dire circumstances. Why what's the warehouse?"

"Apparently, before U.N.I.T. blew up the hub, he had some sort of transport protocol thing that allowed him to move the most dangerous of our alien tech to this warehouse he set up as long as it was tagged. Judging by the set up he started this some time in the early 1900's. The warehouse is built into the cliff and he's obviously made improvements over the years. There's a perception filter to disguise the entrance, not that anyone can see it anyway, and he's erased all records of the smugglers cave that it started out as. Our servers automatically backed up there as well as in the hub. Possibly Torchwood 1, 2, 4, and 5 as well. I haven't had the time to go over all the files. It had to have been done in such a way that Tosh never noticed it, because you know she would have." Gwen was lying on the other side on Anwen and faced Martha. "I went in last week. It's all there and I think Jack is right. U.N.I.T. is too close to the government and we can't trust them with this stuff. He has you and me and him as the only ones to be able to access anything. That must mean that he changed the access after Ianto, because you know he would have been on there too. I think he believed in you enough to know that you'd do what was best for the world regardless of who you work for."

"Yeah he was still trying to get me to join Torchwood. I'm actually thinking about leaving U.N.I.T. after what they did to Jack. They shuttled me off to India on some bullshit mission so I wasn't even in country."

Gwen reached for Martha's hand and squeezed. They'd all been screwed over and Ianto and the others in Thames House that night had paid the ultimate price. "Stay with U.N.I.T. if you can, I'm out of everything for a bit although Andy keeps me informed of police matters and this lovely," she showed Martha the bracelet, "lets me know of anything with the rift, even though I know U.N.I.T. is monitoring it as well. It also lets me know that Jack's still alive, although it has let me know that he has died three time already. I tell you my heart stopped the first time that happened and all I could think of was who was with him. Was he alone?"

"I have a number I can call," Martha voiced tentatively, "maybe he can help."

"Your Doctor? The one Jack went looking for a couple for years ago?"

Martha nodded, "I try not call him if I don't have to, but Jack is worth it."

"Good, that's good yeah." Gwen looked over at Anwen, she just sat there with her fist in her mouth reminding her of what else she wanted to talk to Martha about. "There's something else. Jack left me his box of pictures and Ianto's journal. I've gone through both of them." Gwen took a deep breath, "Ianto wrote of things he and Jack talked about. One of them was that both of them wanted children. I know Jack had a couple, after all Steven was his grandson."

"Ok."

"One of the other things left in the warehouse is DNA and blood from each team member."

Now Martha was confused, where was this going?

"Well," Gwen turned red, "there was semen as well and I was thinking that it could be one thing that I could do for them. I was thinking, well with your medical knowledge, to give me some advice. I mean my thought is to carry a child fathered by each of them."

Martha's jaw dropped. This was so not what she was thinking. "Three children? I, I, um, well I. What does Rhys think of this?"

"Well that the thing, that is. I haven't told him, and I'm not sure I'm going to. I mean it would be me carrying Jack and Ianto's children and I don't think he'd go for that."

Martha rolled on to her back and closed her eyes. "Not that I'm questioning you, but can I read the journal?"

Gwen laughed. "Yeah like I wouldn't want to do that if I were in your shoes." She sat up and reached in the diaper bag for the worn black leather book.

She watched the way Gwen's fingers caressed the spine as she opened it to the page indicated by the ribbon marker. Martha leaned over and nuzzled little Anwen, "your mother's bonkers she is. Yes she is. Are you going to be bonkers too?" Anwen gurgled and giggled and reached for Martha's hair.

"I ask only that you read the flagged pages. There's a lot in here and some of it I really didn't feel right reading." Gwen handed over the journal and picked up Anwen. Reaching back she found a bottle in the diaper bag and brought it out. As soon as Anwen saw the bottle she kicked her legs and swung her arms. "Hungry are ya sweetheart? Well let's get ya fed then."

Martha took her time reading the pages Gwen had flagged. She immediately understood what Gwen had meant. Ianto had such an expressive way of writing that every entry felt extremely intimate, she could almost hear his voice read each word. His handwriting as crisp and precise as his suits. For a moment it was like having him back there with them. She could understand why Jack didn't take it with him, it would break his heart, but she could see where Gwen got the idea. According to this Ianto had always wanted children first with Lisa and then with Jack. He talked about his love of his niece and nephew and his sister. He talked about how he drew Jack out about his family here, not just his brother, but the people he'd loved before Ianto and the children he'd had. How he wanted to see Jack with a child, and even hoped they'd both be around long enough to see Gwen child born. He wanted to be Uncle Ianto and hoped that Rhys would let him be part of their child's life. A thought formed in the back of Martha's head, "I have an idea, something I need to think on and do a little research. I'd need to get Mickey involved if that's alright. I know he didn't know Ianto, but Mickey knew and respected Jack. Are you alright with me talking to him about this? " At Gwen's nod she continued on, "I also have some questions. There might be a way to do this in one pregnancy. Do you want a child mixed with a combination of your genes and Ianto and Jack, or just their DNA on their own? Do you want a boy or another girl? One child or two? I might be able to access to some different tech that could help us and is better than anything we have here on Earth."

"Please tell Mickey, the poor bloke can tell you I've gone round the bend I have. I think, if I'm going to keep this from Rhys, which I might, I should use my DNA as well. I mean if we just use Ianto or Jack's DNA or even if we combine them, Rhys will know right away, not that I don't think that would be brilliant- but."

"I know what you mean. The two of them have such dynamic looks that if you're not telling Rhys, we'll need your DNA to soften everything, and did that ever come out wrong." Martha and Gwen both snickered. "That's going to mean two children. Unless you're going to choose one over the other."

Gwen's head was shaking before Martha had finished talking. "No, both of them, together. Two little boys, I think."

"Twins then"

"Twins? Can you do that, one fathered by each of them?" Gwen knew that if Martha could do this, then that's exactly how she wanted it to happen. Twin boys, one from Ianto and one from Jack, born and raised together. A bond that wouldn't be broken. The family that Ianto craved and Jack wanted but was scared to embrace.

"Yeah I can do that, but it means I need to leave for a bit. I'll be sure to call you when I return, and I think this time I'll bring Mickey down to Cardiff too. It'd be good for you to meet him. Someone else who has memories of Jack. This will give you time to do your background search on him and see what Jack's files have to say. Because I know you will, the copper in you just can't help but do a background check. It will also allow your body time to heal. I think we should wait until Anwen at least a year before we try this. She's almost two months old now right? Are you back on birth control? The last thing we need, if we're going to do this, is for you to get pregnant for real. I have something in my overnight bag that will still allow for a menstrual cycle, but will prevent you from getting pregnant."

"Yeah, alright. This is good we have a plan now, or at lest the beginning of one." Gwen looked at her watch, it was getting late and they still needed to get back into Cardiff.

"I'll call the Doctor when I get back home and Mickey and I will go get what we need to in order to make this work. I will need to take a couple of your eggs and part of the sperm samples with me. Can we go visit the warehouse tomorrow and do this?"

"Yeah, Rhys is off tomorrow, so Anwen can stay with him and we can have a girls day." Gwen watched as Martha made sure everything was in the bag and folded the blanket. "Martha," she waited until the other woman looked up at her, "I'm so glad you came. Tosh and I were stiff with each other; at least until the last six months. Still we weren't a close as we could have been. I think my jumping into that short affair with Owen, made me want to keep everyone at arms length. I don't want that with you, and not just because you knew Jack and Ianto, Owen and Tosh, but because of who you are."

"Believe me Gwen, I know exactly what you mean, and I think that if the others were still around you'd be just as close with them."

The drive back to the house was full Martha's wedding plans, and over supper she invited Gwen and Rhys to attend. It was a couple of weeks away, plenty of time for Rhys to make sure he had the time off of work, and Martha assured them that she would reserve them a room at a near by hotel. Rhys was looking forward to meeting Mickey, he quite liked Martha and was happy to see how relaxed Gwen was around her. While Gwen was putting Anwen down for the night, Rhys poured Martha a beer and sat down across from her. "Martha, how did you find Gwen today?"

"What do you mean Rhys?"

"I mean, how was she? I ask, and she says she's fine, but I watch her you know. I know she's missing them something awful and I know it takes time, but I worry. She's here in the house with Anwen alone most days, and I can tell there are times she's spent a lot of it remembering Torchwood." Rhys almost felt guilty, like he wanted Gwen to forget her friends, but that wasn't it. Not really.

"Rhys," Martha reached over and held his hand, this was one of the reasons she wanted to wait until Anwen was a year old before trying the artificial insemination either with or without Rhys' knowledge. "Gwen is still grieving and it's made all the worse by adding on survival's guilt. 'If she'd only been a little quicker', those kind of thoughts. Yes, we talked of Jack and Ianto, of Tosh and Owen. Partially because they were my friend too and I still miss them deeply and partly because she needed to share stories with someone who was there when they happened. It's natural. On top of all this her body still has all those hormones bouncing around. Give her time. Help her with Anwen, just like you are and encourage her to go out, even if it seems work related. She needs to feel useful." Martha squeezed his hands, to make sure she had his attention, "Rhys, you need to let her talk about her memories. I know it might feel like she's dwelling on Torchwood, but she's not. It's part of the grieving process."

"Thanks," Rhys sat back and sipped his beer. His mind having been put at rest.

"I'm going to stay in contact with you both. I can't loose her any more than she can loose me. I think that would truly break us both." She trailed off, honesty coming to the fore front, "but believe me if I notice anything worrisome, I'll call or come down and help. OK? I guess that's why I'm so anxious for you both to meet Mickey, so you can be there for us too."

Gwen slipped into the room. She'd obviously overheard the last part of the conversation, "Jack used to joke that you two were part of the 'End of World Survivors Club', I guess he knew what he was talking about. We'll have to form a club of our own, although I have to tell you, I don't want to join too many of these."

The three of them laughed and Gwen kissed Rhys softly, letting him know without words that she understood he worried about her and loved him for it. Her smile to Martha ensured that everything would be fine.

Martha stood in the middle of the warehouse and spun in circles. "Leave it to Jack," she muttered, "Gwen, can I have a go at the computer before we start anything?"

"Yeah, help yourself." Gwen was busy on the other terminal and didn't notice when Martha clicked a few keys and then went down one of the isles picking up a piece of tech and pocketing it in her medical bag.

Coming back into the main concourse Martha went into the medical suite and set up what she needed. "OK Gwen, 20 minutes and we're out of here and off to the spa I'm paying for." Gwen laid down on the table and let Martha do her thing. One poke low on her abdomen and Gwen knew there was no turning back. Fifteen minutes later, she was helping take a small sample of the sperm and put it into a separate vial. The three smaller vials were now labels I, J, G and placed in a neoprene like bag that Martha swore would keep everything viable until it was needed.

"I just thought I should let you know," Gwen started as they headed down the tunnel, the cog wheel closing behind them. "Jack left me in charge of his estate, yeah. Mostly money, a couple of land titles and some stocks. I transferred some over to you. He'd already set up a trust fund for Anwen and I took a little myself, just my wages for the rest of the year, mind you. I'm not touching anything else though, I'm leaving it for him, but I thought since he knows you and Mickey, and since you're a part of this too, that you should get something."

Martha started to object.

"Think of it as a wedding gift from Jack." Gwen winked at her.

"Alright, as long you as you make sure to explain it to Mickey that way. Well let's go spoil ourselves at the spa. This one's on Jack."

"Deal." Gwen laughed looping her arm through Martha's, she wasn't looking forward to dropping Martha off at the station later. It would be wonderful if they were closer.

The two women spent the next four hours being pampered at the spa. They meet up with Rhys and Anwen for a late lunch by the bay.

"We'll be in touch, yeah," Rhys gave Martha a hug, "and don't be afraid to come for a visit. This Mickey bloke too."

"I'll make sure of it." Martha hugged him back. Rhys was a rock, acting much like the steadying force Mickey swore she was in her own family. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, yes. I'll text Gwen the hotel information." Martha moved over to give Gwen and Anwen a hug.

"Yes and we'll be there." replied Gwen, "I'm looking forward to getting out of Cardiff for a bit."

Martha kissed little Anwen's head, and looked into Gwen's eyes. "I'll call when I get home, just so you know alright."

"Yes please."

Rhys had his arms around his family as they saw Martha off.

Just like she promised, Martha gave Gwen a quick ring that night. She'd made the call for Jack. She'd left a message. Gwen hoped that the Doctor, didn't mind. Bloody hell, she hoped she had done the right thing asking Martha for help. She hoped Martha would tell her if she'd completely gone off her rocker. Gwen cradled her cup of tea in both hands, staring down into it as if all the answers were inside that cup. She'd need to make sure of her plans. Finish the worse of her grieving and let her body settle. Gwen knew that was one of the reasons Martha wanted to wait with regards to her getting pregnant with Jack & Ianto's offspring, was to make sure she'd thought it through completely. With everything that Martha was doing for her and the type of tech involved, Gwen owed to her to really make sure that she did think this through. After all this decision would affect not only her and Rhys, but also Martha and Mickey, and Jack where ever he was. Not to mention the new lives they would be creating. Gwen made a mental note to call Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, again in the morning and see how they were getting on. She hadn't talked to the woman in a couple of weeks, and while they'd never be great friends, Gwen swore to herself that she'd keep tabs on Ianto's family. After all she checked in with Tosh's mother once a month. It was the type of thing she hoped her teammates would have done for her. Granted she was more hands on then they were. Gwen snickered, remembering her first meeting with Tosh's family.

"What's got you laughing now," Rhys asked. He was coming down the hall, he must have just put Anwen down for the night.

"Tosh's family at the funeral and how they reacted to Jack, especially when he gave Ianto a kiss, Remember, there was Ianto telling Tosh's grandfather how important she was to us, and how she had done so much good. Then Jack came right up and gave him a kiss. "

Rhys laughed remembering the shocked expressions on the faces of Tosh's family. "We did get that lovely note from her mother. Thanking us for being such good friends." Rhys held Gwen, kissing her softly. "I guess maybe Torchwood isn't that bad. I mean, I am or at least I was jealous of them all."

"Oh Rhys."

"Tosh was so smart, that the couple of times we talked I got lost in the conversation all computers and techie stuff. Owen a doctor, I mean your mum was always after you to marry a doctor. Then there was Ianto. He always seemed so debonair and educated, and Jack, handsome and exotic. I worried they'd take you away from me. I know Jack & Ianto were together, but it was still with in the realm of possibility that they'd want you to join one of them."

"Rhys, love. Don't be a git. I know they swept me off my feet, but it was always you who kept me grounded." Gwen thought carefully before going on, "I know Ianto and I got closer after Jack disappeared and then closer still after Tosh and Owen. I won't deny I loved him, Rhys, because I did. But it was never romantic. It was more like the way you love Banana. He became my best mate. Jack too in a way. Although no one but Ianto seemed to get to too close emotionally to Jack." Gwen skirted around her feelings for Jack. She knew they were more complicated than she was letting on, but then so was Jack.

Rhys listened to Gwen reminisce the rest of the night. Stories of her friends. There were some tears but a lot more laughter. Lying in bed that night Rhys thought he understood a little better just what that team of her had meant to her.

Two days later Gwen received an email from Mickey. Hotel information. Martha's wedding. Gwen left Anwen with her mom and ran out to the Warehouse to look up an artifact that Jack had mentioned on the laptop. She'd been spending considerable time during the day going through all the files and getting to know just what might be there, but ignoring the Warehouse itself. Gwen found reference to a pendant, similar to the bracelet she had. That would go to Martha. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but if Martha could access the Warehouse easier, all the better. She set up the security perimeters as instructed and even created a couple of little cards- one for Andy, her old partner from the police force, and one for her solicitor. She'd have to meet Andy for coffee one of these days soon. She'd let him know that Martha would need to be contacted and how to do so, as well the laptop going to her without question should anything happen to her or Rhys. Gwen fielded another call from Rhys' mom wanting to know why they hadn't decided on godparents and legal guardians yet for Anwen. She'd have to pin Rhys done on that answer and let him talk to his mom. She wondered if Martha had thought any more about her proposition.

Little did Gwen realize how much discussion had taken place between Martha and Mickey over that same plan. Mickey still had his little dimension gate jump device from his last trip with the Doctor. The poor man had been so focused on keeping Jack grounded and what Mickey, himself was doing in this Universe instead of the other, that the Doctor hadn't asked about it. Between the two of them, Mickey and Martha had modified it to allow for space travel more than inter-dimensional jumping. One of Mickey's buddies from the other universe was over here too, and encouraging Mickey to leave Earth and go freelance. He wasn't going without Martha and at the moment she was still with U.N.I.T. and growing more dissatisfied every time they screwed up and blamed Jack or the Doctor or Torchwood. This little proposition of Gwen's was just the thing for them to go off book, so to say. They both knew the Sontarans had much more advanced medical technology. If they could find a hand held gene splicer, which he knew they could, Gwen would be pregnant in no time. Mickey was actually pretty pumped about the whole thing. He respected Jack. It had been Jack who had helped him fit in on the Tardis. Jack who showed him how to field strip and operate most of the weapons they came across, even when the Doctor disapproved. Jack who had helped him get over Rose, at least enough to understand that they had become a habit. He would always love her, just like he knew Jack would, but Martha was his heart and his future. He was pretty sure that Jack had felt the same way about Ianto. At least, he had sound like he cared deeply for the man. Martha said he had been a wonderful man when she'd been there and in all her dealings with Torchwood it seemed that Jack had found a true partner.

The weeks went by and the Williams family was on the road to London for a wedding. Mickey had booked them into the hotel for the Thursday night with the wedding on Saturday and plans to meet Sunday before heading home. Rhys and Mickey got along famously. Both were working class men. Sitting in their hotel room that night with Mickey holding Anwen, snacks on the table and beer open for everyone Rhys asked the question he and Gwen had been talking about for the last week.

"Alright so I- we have a question for ya both," he stammered. "Gwen and I have been talking, " Mickey and Martha looked at one another. Then Martha caught Gwen's eye and put her hand to her stomach. Gwen shook her head. "We were wondering if you two would consider be legal guardians to little Anwen here. Neither Gwen or I have any family that would be able to look after her should something happen to us. We both have a couple of mates who have agreed to be godparents, but that's more for the religious bent. The only friends we do have that we'd trust are all single yet, and in no real position to look after a child"

"Think on it," Gwen cautioned, when it looked like Martha would answer immediately, "Nothing needs happen now. You're only just starting your lives together and need not think of taking on a family right now. After all I have no plans dying this week."

Mickey looked at the baby girl in his arms. She was so precious. Martha ran her hand over the baby soft head. They both knew one of the reason Gwen was asking. You never really got out of Torchwood. If something happened, then whoever had Anwen would need to know how to protect themselves and not just against the mugger down the street. Plus they knew Jack and Ianto and all about Torchwood. It made sense. Mickey nodded at Martha.

"Yes, we'd be honored." Martha had tears in her eyes. "I think.."

"On one condition," Mickey interrupted. He continued when he had everyone's attention, "That we be listed as legal guardians for all of your children."

"Well there's just Anwen right now," Rhys blushed.

"No I mean if you have any more children in the future, we're their legal guardians too. I don't want to split up siblings if anything happened."

"And," Martha finished, "that you will do the same for us when we start a family. Those Torchwood stories need to come from someone who knows them."

Gwen and Rhys laughed. "It's a deal." Gwen clinked her beer bottle to Martha's and let the silence come over the group naturally.

Saturday's wedding was bright and beautiful. Not a mistake nor an alien shapeshifter in sight. Not quite like her wedding, but that's OK. The only down side- no Jack. Part way through the reception, Tish, Martha's sister, asked if she could sit with Anwen. Gwen and Rhys slipped away for a dance or two before rejoining her. It turns out that Tish knew Jack as well, and was concerned about him. Gwen told her he was grieving but she hoped to see him soon. "I'll be ringing Martha just as soon as finish boxing his ears, and she can have a go at him." Gwen remarked, "so you can be sure to have her keep you in the know."

The Sunday brunch was a quite affair at Mickey and Martha's house. Gwen and Rhys checked out of the hotel and drove out to the small suburb of London. Martha's brother and sister were over as well. The six of them ate and chatted of everyday things. Martha's brother got Rhys in a discussion on football teams allowing Martha and Mickey to slip Gwen away into another room, while Tish looked after Anwen.

"Martha and I are leaving tonight," Mickey started without preamble, "we have a plan, and will need to go off world for the tech we need. Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, now more than ever." Gwen whispered, "and I won't be telling Rhys, ever. Although how I'm going to explain to the kids without letting him know I'm still unclear."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Martha reached out a comforting hand, "Mickey and I will be here to help."

"Will you be safe," Gwen asked, "I don't want you to put yourselves in too much danger for this."

"Look," Mickey said, "the truth is we're doing this as much for ourselves as we are for you or for Jack. We just wanted to let you know that we were going and to make sure you hadn't changed your mind."

"And if I had?" Gwen asked. She needed to be sure her friends were safe.

"Then the only difference would be the destination, I suppose, although really I think we end up right were we planned anyway." Martha shrugged. "Mickey and I discussed it and we agreed that if you had decided against it, because of not wanting to keep secrets from Rhys. That I'd be the surrogate. It's a wonderful tribute to two extraordinary men and we both think you've got the right idea."

Rhys chose that moment to join them. "We should get on the road here Gwen. Anwen's about to nod off and I'd rather she was in the car when she does that. Makes the drive so much nicer."

Gwen dug in the diaper bag, looking for the present she'd brought. "Rhys?'

"Left pocket."

"Right," she found the small box wrapped in white paper and tied with bright red ribbon right where he said it was, and handed it over to Martha.

She opened it. Inside was a white square pendant. It had the copper, gold and bronze lines on it the same as Gwen's bracelet. "It's gorgeous," gushed Martha giving Gwen a hug.

"Key and homing beacon only, email with direction and the laptop are in your name should I die." Gwen whispered in her ear. Moving over to Mickey, "We'll talk more when you get back yes?" her voice rose.

"I promise to let you know the moment they come back home, if you'll do the same regarding Jack." Tish called from the doorway.

"Promise," Gwen replied with a hug, "as long as it won't be putting anyone in danger."

Handshakes and hugs were given all around and three Williams started home again. Cardiff. London was okay for a visit, but Cardiff was home.

 

  
If it hadn't been for Andy, who just happened to answer the phone in dispatch, Gwen was sure she and Rhys would be in even bigger trouble then they were. As it was she was bloody glad she'd taken Jack advice and set up a bolt hole. The house was hours from Cardiff, isolated on the coast with no neighbors. It had taken months to stockpile the guns and ammo as well as the food stuffs. She'd started right after he left. Gwen didn't want to be running down to the shops every other day for milk and the like. But the best hiding place in the world won't do you any good if you're caught out in public, and that's where Andy saved their bacon. He had been just coming off shift and was passing the dispatch desk. Phones ringing constantly, and the Admin they had answering them was already going as fast as she could. Andy thought he'd give her a hand for a minute, as second shift was running late due to a major accident. It was the last call he took that ended up being the most important. Just a little information call. Did anyone at the precinct know about Torchwood? Where was Gwen Cooper? Normally Andy is as honest as the day is long, but the voice on the phone bugged him, and he lied. Gwen smiled as she remembered Andy confessing that as if she was his parish priest. The voice was wrong and that saved her and Rhys and Anwen. 'Of course,' Gwen thought to herself, 'having to watch as U.N.I.T. tried to run her and Rhys down and knowing they had a hand in blowing up Rolad Dahl Plass could have forced Andy to give up his rose coloured glasses.' Andy had told the voice that Torchwood was no more thanks to the bombing just that year and Gwen was in U.N.I.T. custody as far as they knew. He'd then handed over the phones to second shift, grabbed one of the mobile units assigned for the witness protection program they had on hand, and headed straight for the pay phone in the pub just down the street to call and warn Gwen. The Williams family was gone within the hour. Gwen looked around, once more thankful for the good friends they had. Andy might seem like an airhead PC but he did his job and more than that he cared about the people. Watching Rhys in the garden through the window, Gwen was wondering how long they could stay like this. She's as like to shoot Rhys as she is strangers. 24/7, Christ almighty they'll kill each other, living together and being married, raising a child. Gwen fed Anwen another bite. It was the fact that there was no break. She watched Rhys come inside and head to the loo. Living like this talking to no one else but each other and the babe, Gwen thought she'd go bonkers here soon. She looked out the window and saw car drive up. The man who got out was no tourist. Grabbing her gun she threw open the door and aimed it at him.

**"CIA" said the stranger as he pointed a gun at her.**

**"Yeah, So What." She replied and then watched him pass out.**

**Gwen shoved the gun in the back of her jeans and called for Rhys. Together they dragged him in the house and to a downstairs room. While Rhys tied the stranger up, Gwen went and grabbed their emergency bags, the ones she made sure were kept packed and ready. Hearing the stranger cough she opened the door and saw him trussed to a radiator.**

**"We're going to get a good head start, then phone you an ambulance. Don't follow us. Don't even try. We just want to be left alone OK?" She backed out of the room closing the door behind her. Her suitcase still in her hand. She went and got Anwen ready, dressing her in the warm pink outfit before wrapping another pink blanket around her. Hearing a sound in the hallway Gwen exited the room; gun in her right hand, Anwen on her left hip. Spying the stranger at the end of the hall she cocked her gun, "Hold it right there, mate."**

**Rhys joined her from the other room. The stranger leaned one arm against the wall, his chest still showing a large blood stain.**

**"So much for tying him up." Gwen said, her eyes never leaving the stranger.**

**Rhys looked at her, "I've never tied up a person."**

**"Men are good at knots- How many times have you told me that?" Gwen's voice was getting sarcastic.**

**"Yeah, at Christmas." Rhys retorted**

**"Hey! Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey." the stranger interrupted, sweat running down his face, "I had a pole through my chest. I was dead, then I wasn't. I had to pay for this bridge and now I want to know what the hell is going on, all right? -Because I was dead and now I'm not." the sound of a helicopter in the background was getting louder, "And if that has anything to do with Torchwood or...or you or anyone, then I need..." The man was out of breathe and getting increasingly frustrated, and the helicopter was getting louder and louder, "You know, it would really help if I could hear myself think." He turned and looked out the window behind him. There hovering in plain sight was black helicopter, nose pointed to look right into the house. "What the hell is he doing?"**

**Gwen and Rhys hadn't moved. Gwen still had her gun trained on the stranger but was starting to get concerned about this new threat.**

**"It's a tourist thing." Rhys said trying to convince himself.**

**The helicopter swung sideway to reveal the open side door. "No," Gwen's voice had gone a little shaky, "No, I don't think it is." The man in the helicopter brought something to his shoulder. A rocket launcher. "Oh, sweetheart." she whispered as she kissed Anwen's head.**

**The rocket fired, "Get back!" Gwen yelled ducking back into the room she had just been in and trusting Rhys to do the same. The sound of glass breaking and whizz of the rocket went passed her. The thing exploded in the cliff face just behind the house. Gwen reached for the fuzzy ear muffs. She settled Anwen's blanket over her head, and put the earmuff on top to muffle the sounds of what was to come. Stalking back into the blacken hallway, Gwen raised her gun again and fired on the man in the open door of the helicopter. He fell over. She walked towards it still, firing as she went. The helicopter banked away from the house, but Gwen knew it would be back. With Anwen still in her arms, Gwen and Rhys ran down the garden steps with the stranger behind them, towards the car.**

**"Get in the car! Come on!" she yelled. The helicopter was making another round, they ran across the yard trying to dodge the bullets. They ducked around the end of the car, more bullets flying but these were from a closer source. Gwen looked up, the helicopter was flying off for now and there he was, just beyond the garden gate. Standing on the front seat of a jeep in his crisp blue shirt and great coat, a machine gun pointed into the air, the sunset beach behind him and a smile on his lips. Captain Jack Harkness. Gwen smiled, cradling Anwen to her shoulder. Rhys shaking his head in disbelief.**

**"Can't leave you alone for a minute." Jack said.**

**The stranger stepped forward, "It's you?" he remembered him from his plane ride over from the states. He'd been on the phone trying to get information on Gwen Cooper when this man standing in front of him, had taken his phone and ended the call.**

**"Never annoy me again." Jack told the stranger, "Now get in." The three of them jumped in Jack's jeep, the stranger up front and Gwen, Rhys and the baby in the back. The helicopter was returning. Jack sped off down the beach, helicopter in pursuit. It swung sideways again. "Duck" as bullets came flying at them**

**"Jack, for God's sake there's a kid here!" Rhys yelled.**

**"I got a present for you in the back!" came the reply.**

**"Give me her, Gwen, the baby!" Rhys reached for his daughter, trying to shield her little body from the wind and the spray and the bullets.**

**"You there, CIA, do something useful!" Jack ordered, pointing to the machine gun.**

**CIA unclipped his belt, "Wales is insane," he turned, picked up the gun and aimed at the helicopter behind them. "Get down! Aaargh!" he screamed as he shot at the helicopter bearing down upon them. He emptied the clip, turned and sat, reloaded, then stood again, and continued to fire.**

**Jack was trying his best to get them out of range, when he suddenly threw the jeep into a skid, bringing it sideways and stopped. "OK?"**

**"I'm OK!" Rhys cried, his body still mostly over Anwen.**

**"Who the hell are you people?" CIA asked.**

**Gwen stood, rocket launcher in hand and brought it to bear on the helicopter in front of her. "Torchwood." she said calmly as she fire the rocket and watched it hit the helicopter with precision. They all yelled as the burning hulk was now crashing in their direction. They ducked as it flew over them and plowed into the beach just on the other side of the jeep. Gwen and Jack leaped out and went up closer to the wreckage before looking at each other and smiling.**

It was so good to see him. She'd talk to Jack about her plans after they dealt with this Miracle day. She wasn't going to mention the warehouse if he didn't. Too much of the stuff in there was either unstable or wouldn't help in this situation. They'd have to survive this Miracle Day on what tech they had and their wits. The CIA was just as bad as U.N.I.T. too close to the government and each director having their own agendas. Gwen didn't want most of that tech getting into anyones hands but Jack's. The man might keep things from them from time to time, but generally it was for their own good.

The next couple of months was a study in patience and frustration. Just when they thought they'd figure this Miracle Day thing out, there was a curve ball. The overflow camps brought Gwen to tears more times then she cared to count and being separated from Rhys and Anwen was harder then she thought. Sure she and Rhys had been apart while she'd been with Torchwood, but that had been overnight at the most, even when their schedule conflicted she could still run home to the flat and smell him in the bedding, or see the mess he'd left behind. This was different. This was weeks with no communication, no anything. But there was a job to do and the world to save. Gwen caught herself a couple of time, taking a couple of extra risks that she wouldn't usually, just like she noticed Jack being just a little bit more careful. Jack could die, and she couldn't.

**The end was finally near. Gwen could feel it, they were just about done with this Miracle Day business. She found the blessing. Bloody hells it was huge. Gwen called Jack, "I found it, sending you the coordinates now. Jack it's.." she didn't know how to finish. She just rested her back against the solid door in some seemingly random building in Shanghai and waited for Jack and Oswald Danes. She waited for Rhys to call that he'd found her dad. He was on his way the furnace He'd had a massive heart attack, and now she felt like she was killing him. In order to end all this madness, she'd have to stop this Miracle and that would kill her father.**

**The lovely Chinese lady came back and handed Gwen a cup of tea. "Sad Girl."**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Crazy girl."**

**"Yes that's me, Cheers." Gwen reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze.**

How had they let this happen. Gwen thought back to the snippets of conversation she and Jack had been able to have. When she had mentioned about her disgusted with the human race and their willingness to give up 10% of their children to the aliens who had eventually killed Ianto. Jack had reassured her. It wasn't all bad, as trite as it was, sometimes things happen for a reason. "Is your Doctor disgusted with us too Jack?" Jack had spent some time explaining about fixed points in time and that no matter how hard the Doctor tried there where some things that he just couldn't stop or else something much worse would happen. Gwen was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Gwen leaned back and wondered at Jack and his non answers. She'd asked him a couple of times if his being away had helped. He would get this far away look and a small smile but it never reached his eyes. She knew he was still missing Ianto, she just hoped he wasn't still blaming himself. Not for Ianto or Steven and not for Tosh or Owen. Jack deserved absolution for them, he deserved peace. She thought about Rex and Ester. Ester was a little too naive to be in this game for long. Gwen almost lamented the lost of her own innocence, because she knew she was like that at the beginning. Rex just rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't trust him completely yet, he was loud and brash and while Jack was the same, Jack tempered himself with those he had around him. Speak of the devil, Jack appeared in front of her. Together they would end this.

 

Cardiff Bay had never looked so beautiful. Gwen leaned on the railing; she still had nightmares about shooting Jack and not knowing if it he'd come back. She knew it had been the right decision, but if he had stayed dead, could she live with herself knowing she had killed him? She was glad he had revived. She didn't know how she'd survive without knowing that Jack was alive somewhere in this universe. Gwen looked down at her bracelet, the little hum let her know that Jack's heart was still beating. Rhys was at home with Anwen and her mom, and Andy was coming over for tea after his shift. The world was starting to return to normal. Everyone was dealing with the loss of loved ones. She and Rhys had taken a small holiday around the states after Ester's funeral, helping Ester's sister and her kids. The trouble they had gotten into there, didn't even faze her anymore. "Bloody Torchwood." she mumbled to herself. Jack was still trying to deal with Rex and his new found immortality. She'd been in contact with Tish and knew that Martha and Mickey weren't back yet, but that her family was safe and well. She'd have to talk to Jack. Let him know what she planned and get his thoughts.

A coffee cup appeared in front of her, "It's not Ianto's but it will do." The welcome voice came from behind her. A warm arm flung across her shoulder.

"Jack," Gwen took the cup and leaned into him.

Jack wrapped his arm more tightly around her and they looked out over the bay drinking mediocre coffee. "Rex is sorted for now, hopefully he'll listen. Because if he doesn't then this can happen all over again." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her close. "You know we can start again. Rebuild Torchwood, starting with the warehouse. If I could find Martha, and convince her to quit U.N.I.T. we'd have a hell of a start."

Gwen pulled away slightly. "Martha married while you gone." 'Might as well start with good news,' she thought.

"Tom?" asked Jack, "I thought they'd broken up."

"No, someone you know. Mickey."

Jack's face broke into a smile. An honest to goodness, real smile, and this reached his bright blue eyes. "Good for her. Good for them. Where are they? I mean with this Miracle Day thing happening I figured Martha would be right at the middle of it."

"Well they're doing me a favour, right now," Gwen threaded her arm through Jack's and lead him round the bay further from the people walking about. "I need to talk to you about it."

Tossing their cups into a nearby garbage receptacle Jack put his hand over Gwen's and followed her lead. "Well you can ask me for almost anything, just not for me to hire Rhys. I mean he's got nice legs and but he can't file at all, and he won't let you do your job as you need to." Jack's smile was blinding, his eyes even had a bit of a twinkle in them.

"Jack, this is going to take a while, we might want to sit."

Jack noticed a small tremor in Gwen's hand under his. "Do you want to do this at home? I'll even eat Rhys' cooking."

Gwen nibbled on her bottom lip, and shook her head. "No," her welsh accent was thickening, "Rhys, well he...Can ... Oh Gods I didn't think it would be this hard."

If it hadn't been for Jack's superb hearing he didn't think he'd have heard the last part. "OK Gwen you're starting to scare me now. Let's get a couple of bottles of water and sit in the jeep OK."

Gwen nodded and leaned closer into him as if trying to memorize him, his smell, the feel of his coat. Jack was starting to worry, had he pushed her too much. Lately it seemed to be one life threatening incident after another in which someone close them died. He couldn't loose her. Jack lead Gwen into the little pub down the street. He saw the small booth in the back corner; the rest of the section was roped off for cleaning, but maybe.

"Hey Enrico," Jack called to the man behind the counter. "Can we take up the back corner? Need some space and privacy."

"You going to order? Just got that cleaned up."

"Just water."

Enrico filled two glasses with water and passed them over to Jack. He grabbed a stack of napkins as well. Jack led Gwen to the booth and sat in beside her. "What's going on Gwen?"

Gwen took a drink of water, how the bloody hell did she start. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and laid it on the table. The thunk reminded her of what she brought with her. 'Fate,' she thought. She hadn't intended to meet up with Jack today, didn't know he was even in the country, she'd brought them along more for comfort. Reaching inside she pulled out both Jack's little tin and Ianto's journal. "I went through them," she apologized, "not right away because everything was too fresh and hurt too much, but I went through them both." She pushed the items towards Jack and watched his hands flutter over them without touching. "I made some copies of two of your photos. The one of the six of us at the Water Tower just before Martha went home. I have it pinned to my fridge. The other was a candid Tosh took of you and Ianto. I have it with me always. I also added two, one of Anwen at her christening and the other of Martha and Mickey's wedding."

Jack opened the box, and took out the top four pictures. Martha and Mickey's wedding photo had the happy couple in the middle. Martha's family was on the right, Mickey's mates were on the left with Gwen, Rhys and Anwen. His fingers touched Martha and Mickey's face, before flipping it over. Gwen had followed the examples of his other photos. In her neat printing at the top was the place and date and under was everyone's name, first and last. On Anwen's picture was her full name and birthdate as well as Gwen and Rhys' full names. As if he'd forget who Gwen Elizabeth Williams (née Cooper) was, or maybe she was scared he would. Jack reached across and held Gwen's hand. The next was of Torchwood Three. The moment captured by the camera on a timer. They'd taken a couple that night, but this one was a little more spontaneous. On the left was Owen who had slung his arms around Tosh and Martha. All of their faces bright with laughter. Jack remembered that Owen had suggested a three-way. Tosh and Martha had laughed and Owen had joined in. Jack was in the middle of the group. A wide smile across his face, his left hand on Tosh's shoulder and his right arm around Ianto's waist who's face showed a little surprise as Gwen had leaned in to kiss his cheek goosing his fine ass at the same time. Jack knew why Gwen had taken a copy of this picture. It showed the team alive and happy, smiling and whole. The last photo took away his breath again; it was of him and Ianto whether he had just kissed those lips or was about to it didn't matter. The picture showed the two of them totally immersed in each other, oblivious to everything around them. It show their love for each other, words that had yet to be spoken, but were known deep in their hearts. Jack felt hands on his face. He tried to focus on Gwen, but she was blurry. Gwen's fingers gently wiped away the tears he didn't even know were falling. "It still hurts, Gwen."

Gwen leaned closer to Jack and kissed his cheek gently, her hands framing his face and holding him close. "I know Jack, I know." Gwen leaned her forehead against his and the two friends held each other and cried. They took strength from each other. Gwen took a deep breath and sat back. She used one of the cocktail napkins to wipe her face and handed another to Jack. The harsh laugh that broke from them was more 'isn't-this-kind-of-embarassing' rather than 'that-was-funny' but it was enough to bring them both back from a full meltdown. 'Although' thought Gwen, 'if Jack breaks down like this at the photo how will he react to my suggestion?' She brought her focus back to Jack. He had put the pictures back in the tin, and set it on top of Ianto's journal.

"There's no way I can read this, not yet." Jack's voice still thick with tears. "Can you put it back on my desk in the warehouse?"

Gwen sat closer to Jack and they leaned into one another. "There's something else Jack. Something from Ianto's journal that got me thinking."

"Go on, we're safe enough here." Jack's arm around her shoulder was a comforting weight. She could feel him sitting taller, shoring up his emotion, to be strong for her. "What's got your brain twisting away."

"Well it was Ianto's entries about family and how he loved being an uncle."

"Yeah, he did. Did you know that he put half his wages away for his niece and nephew?"

Gwen did, but only because she had been the executor of his will and had read his journal. It really didn't surprise her though, not after reading of his love for his sister. "This is a little different Jack." Gwen steadied herself and carried on. "I had a thought, granted it was a crazy one and I'd just had Anwen so you know what the hormones must have been like. But I had a thought all the same. Your little medical bay in the warehouse. It housed blood samples from all of us. I talked to Martha, and she's ok with helping me. In fact that's where she and Mickey went, after she called your Doctor for you."

"Gwen your babbling." Jack filed the fragments of Martha and Mickey going off somewhere and Martha calling the Doctor for him away to be talked about later. "What are you trying to say."

"I want to have your child. Your's and Ianto's."

Jack fell back into the seat. Flabbergasted. Yes flabbergasted was a good way to describe exactly how he was feeling. "And Rhys..." the timid sound was all he could manage.

"I'm not telling him. He's too jealous of you both anyway. Martha figures we can do this. It'd be artificial insemination like. She's pretty sure we can arrange for twins, one fathered by you and one by Ianto."

"I...I.." Jack was truly speechless. Thought's bouncing around his head. Did he want to be a father again? A child. Twins. A family with Ianto and him and Gwen. "When were you going to do this?"

"Martha wanted me to wait until Anwen was a year. To make sure that my body had recovered enough and to make sure that I wasn't still grieving too much for the both of you. We didn't plan on this Miracle Day thing. I had no clue when or even if you'd be back before I died. I wanted to give you both the family you deserved. Even if you weren't here to see them."

"Gwen... I'm honored but.."

"It's your choice now if it's a yes or a no. I guess we don't need to make a decision now, but I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter before you leave again. Martha and Mickey are off getting something that will make everything easier but if you're against it, we won't do it. Besides Martha's not here yet, and I can't do it without her."

"Yeah about that. What do you mean she called the Doctor for me? and where is she?"

Gwen recounted how Martha had come for a visit and they talked of Jack and of Gwen's idea about the babies. How Martha said she could contact the Doctor and see if he'd come and help Jack in his grieving. Jack figured her 'call' must have coincided with his regeneration as he knew the look the Doctor had given him across the bar, before slipping him Alonso's name. The young shipman had taken his mind off of his grief and had helped him in numerous ways. Jack brought his attention back to Gwen as she told him of how Martha and Mickey were off world looking for medical tech. Damn, but he wanted them safe. There were so few people left that he could call friends right now. His hand went to his wrist strap and typed in a few commands. Martha was safe and on her way home. He would... all thoughts of retribution for scaring him left, did he really have room to talk?

"You'd left us Jack." Gwen softly spoken words broke through, letting him know she could still read him, "I know you'd told me you were going, but I had no way to reach you. The first time I realized you died I broke down into screams and sobs in the middle of the super market. Were you alone? What had happened? I had no clue. The manager called Rhys as I couldn't stop crying."

Jack face showed his horror as he realized what she meant. His eyes sought her wrist. He'd thought the bracelet would give her peace. Let her know she wasn't alone, that he was still there somewhere. It hadn't dawned on him that it would register each time he died, forcing her to relive that nightmare over and over again, alone.

"Gwen, that's not.." he held her close again. "I didn't think it would react like that. I didn't know it would register my deaths. I had hoped you'd see it as way to know that I'd be coming back. I didn't...Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Gwen tried to get her emotions under control. "Alright," she looked at her watch. They'd been here for hours. If she was going to make it home for tea with her mom, Rhys, and Andy she'd have to leave soon. "Ok, that's enough of that for now. We'll both think on things for a bit, but I promised Rhys and Andy that I'd be home tonight for tea, will you come too?"

"Do I get to actually hold Anwen for more than a couple of minutes?"

"Yes, it's even my mom cooking so you don't need to worry about me poisoning you."

"Come on then, let's go." Jack threw a couple of bills on the table to thank Enrico for its use and for keeping his distance. His hand at the small of Gwen's back, he guided her out of the pub and towards the jeep. He would need to really think on this idea of Gwen's.

The house was warm and welcoming, Mary seemed to be doing well after Miracle Day and Geraint's death. She made him feel welcome, with a hug and kiss.

"Jack is that you?" Rhys called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Gwen brought me round for tea if that's alright?" Jack still wasn't quite sure where he stood with Rhys. Sometimes it was a warm welcome and others, well he could always come back another day, Gwen meant too much to him to make trouble with Rhys.

"When'd you get back into town?" Rhys came around the corner with Andy who was holding Anwen.

"A day or two ago." Jack replied, holding his hand out to Rhys.

Rhys grabbed his hand and used it to pull him in for a hug. They'd all suffered too much for Rhys to keep on about Jack, although he likely would. He was in their lives, and if he was honest with himself, he had missed the daft bugger. Gwen wasn't the same without something to do and generally that meant Jack. "Why the hell didn't you call? You know how she worries."

Jack closed his eyes and hugged Rhys back, if the other man noticed the his arms tremble; well nothing was said that's for sure. Jack backed up and looked over at Andy.

"Jack." Andy stuck out his hand and shook Jack's. "Nice to see you again."

"Andy, how have you been?" Jack knew that Andy was doing well with the police force, Jack had been keeping an eye him. During the Miracle Day fiasco he'd been of great help to Gwen and Rhys. Making sure they got out of Cardiff, keeping an eye on her parents, all the while still doing his job. He might be worth recruiting, but he'd pass it by Gwen first. "And how is little Anwen? Growing like a weed, aren't you?" Jack reached to take her from Andy, cradling her to his chest. His charm seemed to work with infants as well as men and women of all ages. Gwen smiled at that.

"Have a seat Jack, Tea will take a minute or two." Gwen caught the sheen in Jack's eyes and directed him over to the sofa. Everyone seemed to take that as some sort of cue because they all went into the kitchen. Gwen returned shortly with a glass of water, the only thing that Jack seemed to drink, but stood transfixed in the doorway. There was Jack sitting on her sofa, holding her daughter. He was whispering to her and Anwen seemed to be listening with rapt attention. It was a precious picture. Rhys wrapped an arm around her from behind and pulled her back. They gave Jack the privacy he needed. Rhys started to cut the roast, while Mary got the rest of the meal ready. Andy and Gwen set the table, less likely to hurt someone that way.

"Ye still can't cook Andy?" Rhys inquired.

"Well I can make a couple of basics, breakfast fry ups, a chili and a good curry. More one pot dishes really. What about you Gwen?"

"Well, I used to be able to cook. I mean with Mom, I had to right?" came Gwen's reply.

"Of course you could," Mary smiled over at her daughter, "but once you left the force. Well you've had to focus on a different set of skills haven't you. I mean, I'm sure you can still...."

"No sorry Mom," Gwen giggles, "the best I can do now is not burn everything."

"Although, you do you make a good pudding." Rhys was trying to stay on both his wife's and his mother-in-law's good side. Not an easy thing to do.

"Let's face Rhys," Gwen admitted, "since joining the police force, my cooking has gone straight down hill, and it's lucky it is, that you've been willing to step up. You should have him cook you a nice risotto, or his spag boil. It's wonderful mom."

"Well it seems like we have all the meals represented here," Jack joined in from the doorway, "Andy has breakfast, Mary and Rhys can switch off between lunch and tea, Gwen has dessert and I'm good for cocktails."

The last comment had both Rhys and Gwen laughing, leave it to Jack to find a way to throw in a sexual innuendo even if it was unintended.

"Come grab a chair." Mary smack Rhys and Gwen on the back of the head lightly, and directed Jack to the table.

Jack put Anwen in her highchair and the sat down on her left, still needing to be close to her. Everyone else carried over a dish or two as they sat. Gwen took the other side of Anwen which put her at the foot of the table. Mary and Andy took the other side which left Rhys at the head of the table with Jack on his left. The conversation flowed easily. Casual insults, good natured humor, everyday comments- this was exactly what Jack needed. No heavy questions, or end of the world problems, just the love and laughter of his friends. After the dishes had been washed and the remnants of the meal put away, everyone moved into the lounge. Jack had taken possession of Anwen again, and the conservation took a turn to the bizarre and absurd. But like all things, it can't last forever. Andy finally left for home and Anwen was getting sleeping.

"May I?" Jack asked

Gwen nodded, "there should be sleepers in the top drawer, I'll get her bottle ready in case she wants one.

On his way down the hall, Jack passed Mary and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the meal, it was lovely, as was the company."

"Where's he staying love?" Rhys inquired as he joined Gwen at the sink.

"I don't know. I never knew where he spent the night even when Torchwood was operational." Gwen took a breath and gripped the edge of the counter tighter; her knuckles turning white under the strain. "I know he spent some nights at Ianto's and we all knew that some were spent just wondering around town, but before he and Ianto? There was a cot in a small room at the hub and we all assumed that he stayed there too. He used to joke that he only needed one night's sleep for every five of ours but now I just don't know Rhys."

Rhys laid his hands on his wife's shoulders and gave them what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. "He'll ask for help though won't he?" Even as he said it Rhys knew that Jack would only ask if there was no other choice. The king of independent that was Captain Jack Harkness. "Go and let him know he's welcome anytime," Rhys kissed the top of her head and took a step back. "just not to bring a casual shag here though OK? I'm to bed and I think your mom went too."

Gwen watched Rhys walk off, once again thinking how lucky she had gotten with him. After everything he'd been put through with Torchwood, to still welcome Jack into their home. Walking through the house, Gwen noticed that her mom had indeed gone to bed. She was doing ok after dad died. They'd had 45 glorious years, and while she hadn't wanted him to die, her mom had said that it had been his time. The pictures on the mantle caught her attention, "I guess time is what we all need. It just takes some hurts more than others to heal." These were the heart and soul of her circle. Her eyes went from the last family picture of her mom and dad, Rhys, her and Anwen; there was a carbon copy with Rhys' mom and dad. Their wedding photo after the alien shapeshifter. Rhys and banana out in front of the stadium. Rhys and Ruth and James from the office after Rhys was promoted to Manager. Her and Andy in their PC uniforms and another of them in casual dress at some backyard BBQ. The team, Rhys had it enlarged and framed, the smaller one was still on the fridge. Anwen at her christening with Martha and Mickey. The last one was near the back, her and Jack, Rex and Ester. More friends that had died, but the rest... they were the reason she continued. For all of her complaining and blaming Jack, she'd be right there beside him whenever he called because these photos in front of her were the reason she'd put up with Weevil bites, and alien ships, all of it. The silence finally registered on Gwen, where was Jack? Had he left without saying goodbye? Bottle still in hand she went down to Anwen's room and quietly opened the door. There in the oversized cushioned rocker her mom had used to put her to sleep, was Jack. Anwen held against his chest, his arms securely around her, sound asleep. Gwen smiled and then looked at Jack. It seemed that he too had fallen asleep, her smiled broadened. His head was back and eyes were closed, the soft snores let her know that he was oh so tired. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She wondered if she could maneuver the lever that allowed the footrest to raise and the back to recline without waking him. Giving it a shot, Gwen pulled slowly but steadily on the lever. Jack didn't flinch. She was glad it had rained while they'd been in the pub talking. The wet ground meant that Jack had taken off his boots when he came inside. Gwen didn't want to try and untie those while he slept. Putting the bottle on the table where he could reach it if Anwen woke, Gwen hurried back to the lounge and retrieved the blanket from the back of the sofa and another glass of water. She put the water beside Anwen's bottle and spread the blanket carefully over the sleeping figures. She went through the rest of the house, making sure the doors and windows were shut and locked, lights were off and the alarm set, her last stop before heading to bed was the front closet and Jack's great coat. She held the spare key in her hand, the keychain for Harwood's Haulage would let him know whose key it was with the added bonus of it being from Rhys, not just her. She smiled as she slipped it inside the pocket, rubbing her face along the sleeve taking a moment to breath in smell. It smelled of Jack. Gwen changed and slipped into bed beside Rhys.

"Jack leave?" Rhys asked half asleep.

"No, he fell asleep holding Anwen, so I left them there."

Rhys just nodded against her back as he spooned behind her, pulling her close to him. Gwen drifted off thinking her and Jack would talk eventually about her plan. They'd wait for Martha. If he disappeared again they'd go through with it, because thinking of Jack holding a child like she'd seen him hold her daughter; Jack deserved a family, and so did Ianto. After all regardless of what had happened with Steven there was no safer place for her daughter or any child to be than in Jack's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader for this one so please forgive any mistakes. This one started as a side idea for a one shot that ended up taking over the entire focus of the story. Please be kind, constructive criticism only please. I am looking for someone to help out.


End file.
